The New Princess of Thieves
by littlegirlwarrior
Summary: Eighteen year old Wulf was just walking through Sherwood Forest when he came across an orphaned girl with no name and an unknown past. But does that mean her past won't catch up with her? Absolutely not. A mysterious fantasy complete with love triangles and battles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Robin Hood fanfic, so bear with me. And no, I am not referring to Robin Hood's daughter when I say "New Princess". Read the story and you'll figure out where I'm heading. The plot is a continuation of "Robin Hood Prince of Thieves" and the successor of the Sheriff of Nottingham is exactly like the one from the movie, except without the witch and even worse when it comes to women. **

Eighteen year old Wulf was walking through Sherwood Forest, still not able to believe it had been over eight years since Robin Hood and Maid Marian had married...and since Wulf was almost hung to death.

Wulf's parents, John Little (Little John) and Fanny, had sent the young adult out to hunt for dinner. However, just as he was leaving their camp in the middle of the forest, Robin pulled the boy aside.

"Wulf, I need to ask a favor."

"Of course, sir, anything." Even though he was raised rather informally, Wulf still had the respect to call Robin 'sir'.

Robin chuckled at the unnecessary formality. "My sources in Nottingham have informed me that the new sheriff has the same mindset as his predecessor. Keep an eye out for any soldiers or other strangers wandering through the forest. If there are only a few, you can handle them yourself. But if there are more than five, I want you to signal for help."

"Yes sir."

"Proceed then."

Wulf continued through the little makeshift village, smiling at all the familiar faces he saw. He waved at his eight (almost nine) year old brother, Griffith, who was playing with Robin and Marian's seven year old son, Archer, and Azeem's five year old niece, Rinah.

While Wulf looked more like their father with his dark brown hair and muscular physique, Griffith took after their mother with her light red hair and short stature. Griffith had been born less than a month before the attack of the forest by the Sheriff, his men, and the barbarians, the first time Maid Marian visited Sherwood. Griffith seemed to lead the children of the village since he was the oldest of them.

Archer was true to his name, the best archer in the village other than his father. He had curly brown hair and was already rather handsome for a seven year old, but was occassionally egotistical because his mother was practically a princess and his father was the leader of the village. However, any time Archer got out of hand, a scolding from Friar Tuck would humble the boy.

Rinah looked just like her uncle with her painted skin and dark eyes. Her long, straight, thick black hair fell down her back like a raven's wing. Rinah's mother, Azeem's younger sister, had died giving birth and left her daughter in the care of her brother. Wulf knew that Rinah would grow up to be a beautiful young woman someday. She was shy, gentle, and kind, but also obeyed every rule of her Islamic religion, following her uncle's example.

Wulf grabbed his bow, arrows, and sword as he left for his hunt. About twenty minutes into his trip, Wulf heard loud voices coming from a clearing. Wulf crept silently and crouched behind a bush to get a better view. He saw five men on horses surrounding a girl about his age.

"You're under arrest, outlaw!" one of the soldiers yelled down at the girl.

Wulf furrowed his brow in confusion. What could this girl have done that would make her an outlaw?

"Arrest?! And by order of who?!" the girl replied sassily, glaring at the head soldier with her hands on her hips. Wulf noticed that the girl spoke English fluently even though the girl's accent was definitely foreign, for sure not English.

"By order of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Outsiders are not allowed inside his kingdom without his authorization. He has ordered that we are to take you to be hanged in the square."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?!" she challenged.

The captain and the other four soldiers unsheathed their swords and pointed them at the girl. Wulf started to notch an arrow to help the girl when the unexpected happened.

"Alright. You asked for it." The girl pulled two knives out from her boots and quickly disarmed the captain. She dropped one of the knives back in her boot and caught the soldier's sword in her free hand. With moves as quick as Robin's, the girl slashed down four of the soldiers and was holding the captain in a headlock with her knife at his throat in less than a minute.

"Go and tell your sheriff that if he wants me, he will have to come find me himself using a hundred of his best soldiers!"

She retractef her knife and shoved the man down on his knees. He hurried up and clumsily mounted his horse. The soldier galloped away towards the town.

Now that the soldiers were gone, Wulf got a good look at the warrior girl. She had long blonde hair that was tinted red at the ends from the soldiers' blood and was tangled with sticks and leaves, making it obvious that she had been wandering through the woods for some time.

The girl's clothing was different than Wulf had ever seen on a woman because it was more like what one would see on a man. She had on dark brown leggings under her muddy black skirt which had obviously been torn off becuase it only reached her knees, barely touching the tops of her leather boots. The sleeves of her shirt had apparently been ripped off too since her brown cloth lace-up shirt looked more like a vest. Other than her hidden knives, the girl was armed with a bow and set of arrows.

"Who are you?" Wulf called out as he stood up from his hiding place.

Faster than lightning, the girl whirled around and had her arrow aimed straight at Wulf.

"Do not shoot," Wulf hollered. "I am one of Robin Hood's men. I want to help you. We can offer you refuge, clothes, and food."

"Who is this Robin Hood?"

"A hero of the noblest cause. He disposed of the previous Sheriff of Nottingham. There are no words to describe his goodness."

"Very well. Take me to him."

"As you wish."

They walked in silence back to the village. Finally, after fifteen minutes, Wulf spoke up. "You never did answer my question. Who are you?"

"An orphan. Nothing more," the girl answered in her strange accent.

"Even orphans have names," Wulf responded, one hand holding the top of the handle of his sword.

"This orphan has not been called by her name in so long that she does not remember it."

"Well you have to have a name to be called by. I'm sure we can think of one."

They resumed their silence. "Where are you from?"

The girl continued to look down at her feet. "Originally France. But I became a wanderer after I lost my parents. I spent years in the land of the Celts until I arrived here."

"How did you travel from France across the waters?"

"You ask many questions, most of which I do not wish to answer."

Wulf understood what the girl meant. "Did you travel with the Crusaders?"

The girl nodded but did not say another word on the subject.

"That explains why you possess the fighting skills that you do. I have never seen a woman battle as fiercely as you," Wulf continued.

"Thank you," she murmured.

They reached the camp within a few minutes. The people looked at the girl with mixed emotions.

"Robin!" Wulf yelled across the village. "I have someone who needs to speak with you!"

Robin and Marian stepped out from their hut in the trees and looked down to Wulf and the mysterious visitor. Robin looked over the edge of the platform with a confused face. He did not know why, but this girl seemed familiar in some way, put he could not put his finger on it.

"I shall be down in a moment," Robin shouted down. He wrapped his arm around his wife and together they mounted the rope next to their house and descended to the ground.

"Wulf, would you care to explain who this stranger is?" Robin asked in a parental voice.

"This girl single-handedly defeated four of the Sheriff's men using two knives and sent the captain off with a warning for the Sheriff. She is now an outlaw."

The men of the village stared at Wulf and the girl in amazement, enthralled by the story. Even Robin looked impressed.

"And what of your parents, my dear? What is your name?" Marian questioned kindly.

The girl kept her head down, not looking either Marian or Robin in the eyes. "My parents died ten years ago and my name died with them."

"She must be given a name," came the wise voice of Azeem. "A new name to represent the new life she will have in Sherwood Forest."

"How about Kiara?" suggested Rinah as she came to stand up next to her uncle.

"Kiara...I like it," the girl grinned.

"Well Kiara, let's see what we can do about getting you a clean dress." Marian took Kiara's hand and led her to her and Robin's hut.

Robin noticed Wulf staring after the girl and crossed his arms over his chest as he smirked knowingly.

**That's Chapter 1. If you like, I'll continue. That's my motto. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to continue the story, but I decided not to be as serious about it as my other stories. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood because somebody from who-knows-how-many years ago does... or did, I guess**

"Four guards and a captain, eh?" Robin Hood inquired as he stood next to Wulf with a curious look on his face. "If I am correct, that beats your record of two archers and two foot soldiers."

Wulf chuckled. His personal record was the farthest thing from his mind. Kiara had something special about her that consumed Wulf's thoughts.

Meanwhile, Marian had brought Kiara to her home in the trees.

"Here we are," Marian proclaimed as she pulled a dress out of her small wardrobe. Most of her dresses were in the castle, along with many of her possessions, but she preferred staying in the woods with her husband and son, even if it meant a less luxurious lifestyle.

Marian held up a forest green dress with brownish-gold details, perfect for an outlaw hiding in Sherwood Forest. It was fancier than the dresses worn by most of the villagewomen, but not so that Kiara would stand out too much.

"This will go lovely with your hair," Marian complimented. She held the dress up in front of Kiara to see how it looked.

"_Elle est belle_," Kiara agreed. "But it does not seem like the most practical attire for fighting."

Marian laughed, but in a joyful way rather than a mean way. "No, for that you shall have to borrow pants and shirts from someone, I'm afraid."

"But from whom can I borrow these clothing items?" Kiara asked. "I do not recall noticing anyone of my size when I entered the village."

Marian did not miss the orphan's eloquent vocabulary in both English and French. Perhaps Kiara's parents were French nobles. Marian made a mental note to look into that later. "Now that I think about it, I see your point. The women in the village only wear skirts and dresses, and I doubt any of the men are small enough for you to fit into their clothes. No, I shall have to make you some pants myself, or at least have the village seamstresses make them."

"Oh, _madame_, that's not necessary-" Kiara started to decline politely before Marian interrupted.

"No, my dear, I insist! We could always use another hunter in the village. Some of the men are reaching too old of an age to run around the forest like they used to."

"If you are positive, then I will not turn down your offer. _Merci, _Lady Marian."

"Oh Kiara, call me Marian. There is no need for such formalities. Consider yourself a member of the Sherwood family now."

Kiara couldn't help but smile. "_Mes excuses les plus sincères_, Marian. I noticed your royal crest on your ring and I did not want to be rude."

The woman self-consciously touched her ring. Now Marian was convinced that Kiara descended from nobility. Only a noble or a royal would recognize the crest. But for the time being, Marian decided not to press the issue, seeing how reluctant Kiara was to talk about her past.

A few minutes later, Kiara stepped out of the house and descended to the ground. Wulf was speechless at the girl's transformation. The green dress matched her green eyes while the decorations brought out the flecks of gold in them. It seemed that Marian had also brushed all remaining signs of Kiara's journey through the woods out of her hair and tied it back into an intricate braid. If Kiara had a crown on her head, Wulf could swear the orphan was a princess.

"You look lovely, Kiara," Robin stated as he stepped up and wrapped his arm around his wife, who was standing behind Kiara. "But I would not expect anything less from the care of Marian." He gave the woman a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," the girl replied shyly, her cheeks painted red as she gazed down at the toes of her boots.

"Now everyone, return to what you were doing!" Robin hollered.

The members of the village dispersed from the crowd to go back to their work, all except Wulf.

"Because of my burning curiosity about your background, I never had the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Wulf. Wulf Little." He held out his hand in greeting and, to his surprise, Kiara put her hand around his and shook it gently.

"_Le plaisir est pour moi," _Kiara said with a smile.

Wulf looked at the orphan in confusion.

Kiara laughed softly. "I said the pleasure is all mine."

Wulf grinned back. "I am impressed that you can still speak your native language even though you left France a decade ago."

"I have always managed to hold on to the tongue of my homeland. It helps me carry a piece of my former life wherever I go."

When Kiara didn't continue, Wulf decided to change the direction of the conversation. "Would you like to come and meet my family? I might need some proof when I have to explain to my mother why I did not return with dinner."

"I would like that."

Wulf gestured in the direction of his hut. He and Kiara walked side by side, the only noise between them came from the fallen leaves crunching under their boots.

"Here we are," Wulf announced as they arrived at the base of one of the trees. "I'll climb up first."

Kiara nodded but didn't say anything.

Wulf hoisted himself up on the rope ladder and started climbing. After a few rungs, he felt another weight underneath him. At the top, Wulf pulled himself up on to the platform. He turned around and offered a hand to Kiara, but she ignored the boy's assistance and lifted herself up on her own.

"This is it," Wulf stated, holding out his hand toward his family home.

Wulf opened the door to the house and found his mother sweeping the floor, her back facing them while Griffith sat in the corner, carving a piece of wood.

"Wulf, is that you? I hope you brought home a big one because your father is-" Fanny turned around and stopped when she saw her son with empty hands and a girl standing next to him. "There had better be a very good reason for you showing up without dinner."

"There is," Wulf replied. "Mother, Griffith, let me introduce you to Kiara."

Wulf gave the orphan a gentle nudge and Kiara stepped forward. She curtsied slightly and murmured, "_Bonjour, madame_."

Griffith stood up from his crafting and walked over to stand next to his mother.

Fanny put her arm around her younger son, but was still caught off guard by Kiara's manners. But she didn't have time to respond before John arrived, coming in the same door as Wulf and Kiara had not even a minute ago.

"Fanny?! I hope Wulf bagged a buck because I'm starving!" He turned to the side and saw Wulf with Kiara. John glanced back at Fanny and one look from her caused the wide grin on his face to drop. "I'm not eating a girl, if that's what you're asking," John said with a frown as he pointed to the side at Kiara.

Kiara furrowed her brow in confusion while the rest of her body tensed.

"No, dear, of course not," Fanny assured her husband. "In fact, you're just in time to hear Wulf explain his lack of food for the table. Wulf?"

"Father, this is Kiara."

Kiara nodded her head in greeting.

"While I was out hunting, I came across Kiara battling with five of the Sheriff's men. She bested them before I even had a chance to draw my bow to help. She is an orphan who left France ten years ago after the death of her parents. Because she entered Nottingham as a foreigner, the Sheriff declared her an outlaw. I told Kiara about Robin Hood and she requested to be taken to see him. Robin insisted that she stay in the camp and Marian gave her the dress."

The room was silent for a few minutes, but John broke the silence by taking a deep breath.

"Well, now that we know who you are, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is John Little, and this is my wife, Fanny, our other son, Griffith, and, well, you already know Wulf so I won't bother mentioning him."

"It is nice to meet you all, but I cannot help but feel that I am intruding. _S'il vous plaît_, allow me to provide your meal tonight. It is the least I can do considering Wulf gave up his hunt to bring me here."

"No, Kiara, that's not-" Wulf started to reject.

"Wulf, I insist. It is my fault you were distracted from your task and I want to pay my worth."

"But-"

"Wulf!" Fanny scolded. "If Kiara wants to go hunting, you should not turn her down. It's very rude."

"Yes ma'am," Wulf sighed.

Within minutes, Wulf was once again leaving the camp with his weapons, but this time, he was sneaking out. Despite Wulf's protests, Kiara had grabbed her bow and arrows and set out on her hunt for HIS family's dinner just two minutes earlier.

Wulf crept quietly through the woods, heading in the direction that he had watched Kiara go off in and then following the tracks of her boots from there. All of a sudden, her footsteps were gone. Wulf whipped his head around, checking for traps or some kind of ambush, but all he could see was the calm wilderness of the Sherwood Forest.

"Boo!" came the sound of a voice from behind the boy.

Wulf screamed as he jumped around. He was greeted by the upside-down face of Kiara, who was hanging by her legs from a tree branch. The girl smirked in amusement before she flipped down from the tree, managing to keep her dress down at her sides the whole time.

"How did you know I was following you?" Wulf panted, trying to catch his breath after Kiara's joke.

"Wulf, did you really think I was foolish enough to not anticipate you coming after me? I have survived ten years on my own for a reason. That and the fact that I could hear you approaching the moment you stepped out of the village. Now silence! You will scare away the game, especially that prize deer."

"What deer?!" Wulf cried out.

"Shh!" Kiara hissed as she wrapped her hand over his mouth. "What did I just say?!"

Wulf mumbled incoherently before he managed to pull Kiara's hand off of his face. "But you're wearing a dress!" Wulf whispered angrily.

"And the sky is blue! What is your point?!"

"How can you hunt in a dress?"

"I have managed to do so ever since I learned to hold a bow! Now, _excusez-moi_, but I have a deer to catch."

Before Wulf could object, Kiara was back up in the tree, crouching on the branch. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver, notched it, and lifted up her bow so the feather of her arrow was at eye level.

Wulf looked off into the distance, scanning the forest for Kiara's "deer". Finally, he found the orphan's target. Far away, at least a few hundred meters, Wulf spotted the white tail of a healthy deer. But only Robin could make a shot like that. There was absolutely no way-

Zoom!

Kiara's arrow whizzed off and the deer collapsed in a matter of seconds.

Kiara jumped down from the tree and she and Wulf raced over to thr fallen deer. The arrow had hit the deer right through its eye, leaving the rest of the animal in perfect condition.

Archer was no longer the second best with the bow and arrows. And now even Robin had a little competition.

"Now, would you prefer to eat that deer or your words?" Kiara asked with a grin.

**We got some good stuff coming up in the next chapter, so don't abandon me on this. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just couldn't bring myself to break my update schedule. So here comes another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story except for Kiara, Archer, Rinah, and the new character I will introduce in this chapter.**

Sheriff Andrew of Nottingham was lounging in his private chambers, pretending to sharpen his knife when instead he was actually staring shamelessly at his petite, brunette chambermaid. The sheriff, using his combined political power and attractiveness, could get any woman he desired, and this young lady cleaning his room had caught his attention.

In fact, women practically fell at his feet. Sheriff Andrew was a young man, only twenty three, and incredibly handsome. He had a tall, muscular figure with chiseled features, lightly tanned skin, blue eyes that were presently dark with lust, and long platinum blonde hair **(AN picture Lucius Malfoy in the Chamber of Secrets, only taller, younger, and stronger).**

_Knock, knock. _

"Enter!" the sheriff shouted toward the door, startling the young servant, but still keeping his eyes on the girl.

One of his captains stepped inside, looking very disgruntled and sporting a fine cut across his throat.

"So, did you capture the outlaw?"

"Uh, well actually, sir, um, you see..." The captain continued to stutter while the sheriff licked his lips as he watched his chambermaid hungrily.

"She escaped," the captain finally answered.

Sheriff Andrew tore his eyes away from the girl and aimed them at the soldier. "She what?!"

"Well sir, I mean technically, yes, she did get away, but I do have an explanation."

"Oh?" the sheriff questioned, faking a look of interest. He was only humoring the captain.

"M'lord, this particular outlaw was very well trained! She killed my entire group of scouts before I could even restrain her! The only reason I still stand before you now is because she wanted me to relay a message to you."

"Well stop standing there like a mute and tell me the message!"

"She said that if you wanted her, you would have to go capture her yourself with an army of one hundred."

"Wait, you are telling me that a little foreign girl defeated some of the finest soldiers in the kingdom?! Do you really expect me to-" The sheriff stopped, his eyes suddenly wide. "Quickly, fetch the town artist!"

The captain was thrown off guard (no pun intended) by his leader's sudden change in interest, but he knew better than to question the young sheriff. "Yes sir! Right away, sir!" The captain ran out of the room.

The sheriff groaned and fell back in his chair. He rubbed between his eyes as he mumbled, "Imbeciles. I work with imbeciles." He then took a glance at the chambermaid, who gave him a small smile. "Except for you, my sweet," Sheriff Andrew added flirtatiously.

The servant giggled as she blushed. "You are too kind, my lord."

"Return to my chambers this evening and I will show you just how kind I can be."

The suggestive smirk on his gorgeous face proved too much for the girl. She went three shades redder. "Yes, my lord!" she squealed, giving a quick curtsy before she rushed out of the room in excitement, passing by the captain and the artist.

"Now, describe the outlaw!" Sheriff Andrew ordered as soon as the artist set up his easel and inks.

"Oh, um, the top of her head reached me chin, uh, green eyes, wheat colored hair, and a light scar right about here." The captain cut his thumb across his left eye. He then proceeded to describe her attire.

After a few minutes of quiet sketching, the artist showed his scroll for the captain's approval.

"That's her!" the captain exclaimed, pointing at the picture.

The artist tilted the drawing toward the sheriff.

"Yes...yes it is," the sheriff replied. "Captain, where was our little intruder from?"

"I cannot be positive, but I think the East, maybe France?"

The sheriff's eyes, if possible, got even wider. "Captain! I want scout groups sent out daily until we find her! She is foreign to these lands, she will not know her way around Sherwood Forest! I want her found and brought before me!" He grabbed the captain's neck and pulled him close. "Alive!" the sheriff finished.

"Immediately, m'lord. I will not disappoint you." The captain sprinted out of the room.

"You, artist! I demand 'wanted' posters of this girl to be drawn up immediately, if not sooner! Go!" The artist nodded fearfully, grabbed his supplies, and ran out of the room after the captain.

Sheriff Andrew picked up the dropped picture and chuckled darkly. "After so many years, my dear, I have finally found you...and you will not escape me for a third time."

**I know this one is a little short, but I didn't want to shift back and forth between different character stories. Review. Bye bye.**


End file.
